


Ronald's High School Reunion

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82), FonzFan82



Category: Original Work
Genre: High School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/FonzFan82
Summary: Ronald gets a strange phone call one day, and thinks it is a wrong number. Will he be able to find out this character is a real person that wants a reunion with the classmates? Find out!





	1. Chapter 1

It was early in the evening when Ronald Swanson heard the phone ring. He answered it. He wasn’t expecting any calls today or any other day.

“Hello, Swanson residence. This is Ronald speaking.”

“Hello, Ronald. I was just calling to say hello.”

“Who is this that’s calling me?”

He kept trying to see if this person was someone he knew from the past.

Ronald wasn’t recognizing this person’s voice. He thought it could be a wrong number.

“This is Jack Sanchez. Do you remember me?”

“No, I don’t. I think you called the wrong Ronald Swanson.”

“I disagree, Ronald. I was thinking about you recently.”

“I don’t know anybody under the name of Jack Sanchez.”

“Of course you do. All you need to do is think harder and see that I am an old high school friend of yours.”

Ronald was still at a blank when he finished thinking back in his high school years. This Jack Sanchez character didn’t sound familiar to him, so he answered again with the truth.

“I have done that as hard as I could, Mr. Sanchez. Like I just said, I don’t know anyone under that name. You can call a different Ronald Swanson.”

“I will make sure you do your best to look as hard as you can. Do you have any yearbooks?”

“Maybe. I don’t plan to do that anytime soon. Keep calling until you find the right person. I still don’t recognize your voice.”

“That’s a shame. I wanted to visit you in person sometime if you’re in the mood. The only thing I remember hearing about you is you have a few children of your own with a divorce. Am I right?”

“Yes. Please go away and leave me alone.”

He hung up before Jack could say anything.

One of his daughters, Kristin, had overheard the strange phone call conversation.

“Who was that called, Dad?” Kristin asked.

“Wrong number, Kristin. Somebody by the name of Jack Sanchez was the caller. I don’t recognize the name at all. He asked if I still had my high school yearbooks with me from then until today.”

“Why would some stranger ask that silly question to you that you don’t know how long ago? I suggest you look for those books and do research on him and see if he is a real person?”

“I don’t want to waste my time with that now, sweetheart. I have better things to do than messing around with yearbooks. I’m just not into that sort of thing.”

From what he had just told her was true. It somehow gave her the idea this Sanchez character wants to have a reunion, but she didn’t say it out loud. That could wait for another time.

“I would like to visit the grocery store. We’re almost out of food. I hope that’s okay.”

“You don’t need to tell me, Kristin. You can do whatever you want. You’re an adult.”

“Before I leave, mind if I take your car? Mine’s still in the shop. Not sure when I will be able to get it back.”

“Yes, you can take it. I don’t need to go anywhere today.”

“I will be back soon, Dad. Just do me a favor and go through those books if you still have them. Maybe you might think he’s a real person rather than just thinking he is someone else.”

What Kristin had just told did make him think that was a good thought, but it never hurt to try. He didn’t bother saying anything.

Ronald looked for his car keys so he could give them to his daughter.

“Here you go, honey. There’s no need to rush home.”

“I know. I might visit a friend of mine on the way home. She wants me to see the latest pictures of Jay McCarey.”

Ronald remembered now that the name sounded familiar.

“I do remember getting a job interview with him. I wonder if he’s found someone by now that you mentioned it.”

“I’m sure he probably has. She can tell me since she follows his music.”

“You don’t need to tell me what your friend has to say about him. He was mentioned in the news recently. It doesn’t look good from what the news anchor had said.”

“What did the news say?”

It got her attention and she was showing a lot of interest in this conversation.

“Your friend can tell you. Do you mind going to the bank for me? I need some cash.”

“Yes, I can do that. Why don’t you come along since you mentioned running errands for yourself?”

“That makes sense. I can go with you, but I might not be patient enough to stay while you look at your pictures. You can just drive me home.”

“I will do that. I know you don’t show much in women talk about that involves men like you.”

“Thanks. You’re a good woman.”

“I haven’t heard you say that to me lately. You’re a good father also. Do you want to drive or should I?”

“You can do it,” he answered.

“Okay. Where is the car if you don’t mind me asking?”

“It’s in the garage.”

“Okay. I will follow you then.”

He was being a gentleman by opening the door for her when they walked out. Kristin unlocked the doors.

He got into the passenger seat and put his seatbelt on and they didn’t say much when they drove to the mailbox.

“I’ll get the mail on the way back,” she offered.

“Thank you, honey. This character I talked with sounded like he left a conversation with the wrong Ronald Swanson and Jack Sanchez.”

“Maybe. We’re just playing around, aren’t we?”

“Yes. At least it is worth a try to find the books and see for myself that he is who he says is telling the truth or lying to me.”

“All right, Dad. Are you planning to walk inside the bank or do the drive through?”

“Drive through is best,” he answered.

“Fine with me. I want to take something in my checkbook while we’re at it.”

He didn’t bother saying anything after that. Then they arrived to the bank and did what they had to do.

“Do you want to come along with me?” she asked.

“Sure. It’s better than you taking two trips into town,” he answered.

She didn’t mind what he said. They drove to the nearest Wal – Mart so she could see what she could find. She is good at grocery shopping, and he gives her credit for that.

“Where is everyone?”

“They’re out doing what they have to do,” Ronald answered.

“I’ve noticed that nobody was home to keep you company.”

“They can look after themselves.”

She saw for herself he made another good point.

He helped her with the items that were on the list. About ten minutes later, they were checking out.

Then they drove back home and he offered to put the groceries away.

“I will be home when I can. I’m not sure what time, though.”

“Take all the time you need,” he told her.

Then they hugged one another and after that, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ronald got together with a friend that he’d known for several years now. His friend’s name happens to be Mark Peters. They’re good friends and stay in touch. Mark happens to be a private investigator, so this is why Ronald was able to reach him.

“Hi, Mark,” Ronald greeted his friend.

“Hi, Ronald. How have you been?”

“Doing well, thank you. This isn’t why I’m calling for a personal conversation.”

“Why do you need a private investigator at this time of year?” 

“I received a strange telephone call.”

“From who?” Mark asked.

“My high school reunion is coming up soon,” he began.

“When is it?” Mark asked.

“In a couple of months from now,” was the answer.

“Do you know the exact date?” Mark asked.

“I was told it will be on the seventeenth of September.”

“Okay. What do you want me to find out?” Mark asked.

“I got a strange telephone call that came from Colorado. I don’t know anyone out there.”

“What did the caller have to say, Ronald?”

“He remembered me from high school. I don’t recall the name. Maybe this whole thing could be a scam,” said Ronald.

“Tell me the name of the caller, Ronald.”

“Jack Sanchez.”

Mark wrote down the information that he just received from his friend.

“How have you been with this business, Mark?”

“You mean on success or something else?”

“On success.”

“I am really successful, thanks for asking. I have now been doing this for almost twenty years.”

“Must be doing good business then.”

“Of course. It’s been quite an interesting job.”

“I bet it is.”

“How soon do you want me to get back to you about this caller from Colorado you just mentioned?”

“Whatever you find. I’d like you to give me what you found out before the day of the reunion.”

“I will get started on this right away. At first it made me think you were calling just to say hello.”

“I understand. Do you prefer e – mail or phone call?”

“When I find something, e – mail works best for me. My e – mail address is markinvestigates at hotmail dot com.”

Ronald wrote the information down.

“Thanks, Mark. Do you want mine too?”

“Please.”

Ronald heard Mark grab a pen. 

“It is under ronaldswanson at aol dot com.”

“Thanks, Ronald. I’ll get back to you when I can. Take care.”

“Same to you, Mark.”

When he finished putting the phone back in its cradle, he saw Kristin watching him.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“I couldn’t help overhearing your conversation is about, Daddy. Why did you call a private investigator?” 

Kristin normally doesn’t put her nose in his business, but lately she has been. That didn’t make him very happy about it.

“You heard my conversation, Kristin? You did that last time. I don’t like that.”

“Sorry, Daddy. I couldn’t help it.”

“I understand. Tell me why you’ve been listening to my calls to other people.”

“I think this is very interesting. Not once have you done anything like this when I was a kid. You know I can help you.”

“Thank you for your offer, Kristin. You don’t know much about my life was like in high school.”

“I know. I only wanted to know why you started calling for a private eye.”

“There wasn’t anything I think that’s worth sharing with you. I don’t need to tell you everything.”

“I know. I’m going out on a date tonight. I hope that’s okay.”

“You’re old enough to make your own choices, Kristin. You’re a very lovely young lady.”

Kristin does live on her own, but isn’t close to Ronald at all by location.

“We’re only going out for Japanese food. After that it’s just a movie.”

“That’s fine with me, sweetheart. Are you dating anyone?”

Kristin nodded.

“You bet I am. Maybe you can meet him sometime.”

“What’s his name?”

“It’s Arnold Fowler.”

Ronald looked like he recognized the name, Kristin told herself.

“I think I know the name, but again I could be wrong. I can meet him anytime you want me to.”

“I’ll tell him that. Maybe I can ask him if his folks know anyone under the name of Jack Sanchez.”

“You don’t need to help out. I already found someone. He’s just a friend. I know how to contact someone.”

“I know, Daddy. I just want to help.”

“I can see that. What time do you see this guy tonight?”

“We’re meeting around six – thirty.”

“Okay.”

Time flew by. Now it was time for her date.

“Bye. I’ll talk with you again later,” she told him.

“All right.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jack Sanchez lives in Colorado, but one of the things he didn’t know about was Ronald Swanson hiring somebody to investigate him. He somehow came across Ronald Swanson through one of their high school year books. He and Ronald had been friends during their high school years, but once the two started college, they had lost in contact.

Jack wasn’t going to give up at all on being in contact with Ronald, whether he remembered him or not. Jack had asked somebody to look up where his high school classmates and find out where they lived up to this day. He had that person give out phone numbers of those classmates to see if any of them were available to have a reunion. He’d already figured out by now that several of those classmates had their own families.

From his person’s research, Jack learned that Ronald had lived in New Jersey since he was a freshman in college and was still there today. Jack had always liked Colorado. He didn’t live in Colorado when he was growing up. He’d went to Utah in high school, and before he lived in Utah, he was born and raised in North Carolina, so he had his share of moving around.

He received a telephone call later that afternoon from somebody under the name of Mark Peters, who told Jack that he was a private investigator.

“Why do I need to talk with a private investigator for, Mr. Peters? I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I’m not sure I believe that. Mr. Sanchez, do you prefer Jack instead?

“Jack’s fine. May I ask who your client is that wants to investigate me?”

“I’m afraid I can’t give out that sort of information, Jack. It’s between him and me.”

“I understand that, Mr. Peters. What did you say your name is again?” Jack asked.

“It’s Mark,” was the answer.

“I like that name.”

“Thank you, Jack. I didn’t make this a personal call.”

“That’s a good thing because I don’t know anybody under on the name of Mark Peters.”

“I don’t know anyone of your name, but now you do.’

“That’s true, Mark. Still I’d like to find out who your client is.”

“I just told you it’s between him and me. Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?” Mark asked.

Jack was already starting to get bored of Mark Peters, even though this hasn’t been a long conversation. Jack still didn’t want to talk with a private detective at the moment, but he had no choice.

“What do you want me to tell you?” Jack asked.

“Tell me whatever you want. For example is what your life is right now.”

“You mean as in my marriage years?”

“Exactly. Unless you want to tell me anything you want. For example is what your life is right now.”

“You mean as in my marriage years?”

“Exactly. Unless you want to tell me about the things you like to do. I just want to see how interesting of character you are.”

“Okay. I’ll share. After this telephone call, I won’t be talking with you anymore, Mr. Peters. I just don’t feel like talking right now.”

“I understand, Jack. You feel free to tell me whatever you want.”

“That’s fine with me. I won’t give out everything in one telephone call.”

“You don’t have to, Jack. I’m listening.”

Mark already had a pen and paper ready so he could share with Ronald on what type of person Jack is. That’s something Jack wasn’t going to find out anytime soon unless Ronald mentions it at the reunion, which makes a lot of sense.

“Like I just said, I’m not sharing everything with you, Mark. I understand you’re just doing your job.”

“You bet I am. Maybe some other time I’ll tell you about myself.”

“That’s something I’m going to look forward to.”

Mark could tell that Jack wanted to waste more time so he wouldn’t give out any information about himself. Within a minute or so, Jack cleared his throat before he started to talk. He’d been doing that a lot lately, which is no surprise.

“I’m not going to tell you my age, Mark. You don’t need to know that sort of information.”

“I’m not asking you to, Jack. I’m listening.”

Since Mark wanted to know him, Jack made sure he wouldn’t tell about his past as an orphan. That was something Mark didn’t need to know. The only thing he knew was that they couldn’t afford to have a lot of children. Even though he had been an only child, they somehow couldn’t afford much to keep him for the rest of his life.

“I was married for quite a few years. My wife and I only had a child or two, but one of them died at the age of five. My child is in her thirties,” Jack began.

“Does your daughter live in Colorado her entire life?” asked Mark.

“Of course she does. She’s been in Colorado her entire life. Did you plan to talk with her also?”

“No. You are the only son since your high school reunion is coming up.”

“How did you hear about that?”

Jack wasn’t too surprised at all about Mark was told about the high school reunion that’s coming up.

“my client told me, so that’s how I found out. You may continue.”

“I already told you a couple of times already that I’m not sharing everything in one telephone conversation.”

“Sorry about that.”

“This is all I’m going to tell you for now. I have to run a few errands, so I’m going to let you go. Maybe we’ll have this conversation some other time.”

“All right, Jack. Have a nice rest of your day.”

“Same to you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Over the weekend, Ronald and Mark met at Applebee’s for lunch. He was the first to speak.

“Mark, may I ask how much work you might have on this Sanchez character?”

“I didn’t get very far with him, Ronald. He sounds pretty stubborn,” Mark said.

“I have friends that are stubborn, but it isn’t often my children are like that.”

“We’re not talking about your children, Ronald. I don’t have any except for Victoria.”

Victoria is Mark’s wife, but Ronald has never met her, but only knows who she is.

“Where did you say Sanchez is?”

“He lives in Colorado. From what he’s told me so far isn’t very much. He thinks I am blaming him and he didn’t do anything wrong. I don’t know this guy either, but he is only wasting his time from answering a few of my questions.”

“I sure it’s part of this guy’s character being stubborn,” Ronald told Mark.

“You can be right. I thought of that one too.”

“Do you know he has a private investigator also?”

Mark shrugged his shoulders.

“I have no idea, but it’s a good one. Maybe that’s how he found you.”

“Probably. My daughter wants to help with this one.”

“You have a few of them right?”

“Yes. Kristin’s the one who’s interested in Sanchez.”

“I’m sure she is. What can she do to help?”

“She hasn’t said what it is,” Ronald answered.

“I don’t think I’ll need anyone’s help except yours since this is your reunion.”

“Maybe Kristin found an old yearbook I might have kept. I only have one, but that’s about it.”

“What one do you have?”

“I don’t know if I still have any or not, but I’m sure that’s where Kristin wants to help us out.”

“Is Kristin an investigator too?”

“No, she’s not. She only shows interest is all.”

“Some people said it helps them get things done faster if there’s more than one person. I’m guessing that’s what is making your daughter wanting to be helpful.”

“I guess you’re right, Mark. If she is, she should’ve said something about it to me.”

“You’re making a lot of sense. Here is something Sanchez did share with me.”

“What’s that?” 

Ronald hoped this would be going somewhere in Mark’s telephone conversation with Jack.

“What stuff did he tell you, Mark?” Ronald asked.

“He was stubborn the entire conversation, Ronald. Here’s what he told me so far, but it’s not much.”

“This should be interesting on what he shared with you.”

“Not really. He told me a little about himself, but he wasn’t going to share everything all in one conversation.”

“I agree on that one. When somebody wants information from me, tell me in person. I guess that’s what Sanchez is probably trying to tell you.”

“Here’s all he told me – he’s divorced with one daughter. He told me he had two children, but one died at the age of five. Yes, his daughter is in Colorado also. I don’t need to speak with her. He never really told me her name, but that’s something I don’t need to know.”

“Anything else you learned from Sanchez himself?”

“He said he’ll tell me when we talk again. This time I want to see him in person and see what Jack’s really like.”

Ronald liked Mark’s suggestion, but he hoped this would be a nice surprise for Jack.

“Don’t you have his home address besides the phone contact?”

“No, but I can be sneaky to find it on the computer. I can do that myself.”

“Can I come along or should I stay here?”

“I prefer doing it alone, Ronald. He sure will get a surprise when he sees me in person standing on his front door.”

Ronald had to agree with Mark.

“I just thought of something, Mark.”

“What’s that?”

“If Kristin finds something, do you want me to call you?”

“That’ll be a good idea. I’d be interested in what she has found out. Maybe she might find something that I might have missed.”

“I also thought of something else. What if Sanchez really has someone doing the same as you and thinks he could find your contact information?”

“That’s a good thought. It might happen, but again it might not. If that does really happen, I’ll contact you. You’ve given good suggestions about Sanchez, Ronald. I haven’t had a case like this for a while.”

“I’m sure it happens with a lot of investigators while they’re doing their job, Mark.”

“Do you think you can wait until your reunion and see what else I’ve learned?”

“Of course I can. I’d better be leaving in a few minutes. I need to do some errands.”

“I’ll go back to work on this Sanchez character on Monday next week. I’m going to take the weekend off so that way I can have some time to myself.”

Ronald asked, “Do you want to pay the bill or should I do it?”

“I can do it. Do you want to stick around for dessert?”

“Thanks, Mark. I will pass on this one. I really don’t have a sweet tooth like some people do.”

When their bill came, Ronald stood up and thanked his friend about joining him to lunch.

“Talk to you later, Ronald. Take care.”

“Same to you, Mark.”

Ronald arrived back to his house forty – five minutes later. He found out that Kristin indeed was home when he entered his house. She was upstairs. Kristin walked down the stairs from her bedroom when she heard him.

“Hi, Dad. How did lunch turn out?”

“It was interesting, honey. All Mr. Peters and I did was talk more about my high school reunion coming up.”

“Did he learn anything about that gentleman?”

“A little, yes. He sounded like he didn’t get much information on this character.”

“I’m sure he’ll keep working on it. Do you know how many classmates will be at this thing?”

He was still looking in her direction and answered, “I sure don’t.”

“I think I found something while you were out, Dad.”

“What did you find?”

Now he was showing interest.

“I headed up to the attic and got through the junk you have kept in these several past years. Guess what I found?”

“What’s that?”

He and Mark both had the feeling she did her own investigating, and it turned out the two men were correct.

“Mr. Peters and I both thought you would find information on your own that doesn’t involve you.”

“I know. All I want to do is help you out.”

“That’s very kind of you, Kristin. This is supposed to be Mr. Peters’s job and not yours. Have you been reading too many detective novels that gave you this idea?”

It’s true Kristin reads those popular murder mysteries.

“No, Dad. I came up with that on my own. I found one of your own high school yearbooks.”

“You’re ahead of Mr. Peters on this one, Kristin. Maybe when the weekend’s over, I’ll go contact Mr. Peters and you can tell him what you told me.”

“Okay. He’d probably be interested in what I found. Most detectives like that kind of stuff.”

“I don’t need a reminder, honey. He works hard on his job. I’ll come up with a fee to pay him. So far he’s doing his job pretty well.”

“Good for him, Dad. Why don’t you follow me to my room? That’s where I found the idea to keep the book to show you.”

“I’m interested. Let’s go to your bedroom and I can see for myself. What year did you find it?”

“Your junior year. I don’t recognize any of the classmates.”

“You don’t need to see familiar faces, Kristin.”

When the two of them were in her bedroom, she bought his book closer so he can see for himself. And he did. Later on, he saw Jack Sanchez’s name. He was right – the name wasn’t familiar.

“You did a great job, dear. Let’s keep it out, okay?”

“That’s fine. I’m going for a run.”

“Have a good time.”

Then she left to slam the front door. This would really interest Mark, he told himself and turned out his daughter’s light.


	5. Chapter 5

One week later, Mark got a telephone call from Colorado. He doesn’t know anyone out there, so he ended up taking the telephone call.

“This is Mark Peters,” he said.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Peters. Let me introduce myself. I’m Cody Jackson. I am a private investigator in Colorado.”

“What can I help you with, Mr. Jackson?”

“I was told from my client Jack Sanchez you showed up on his doorstep unexpectedly.”

“Yes, I did. I had fun with that. Is this why I’m getting this phone call?”

“Yes. He wants me to talk about how rude you are. Tell me why you’re giving Mr. Sanchez all of these questions. If you tell me what’s going on, I’ll share with him as I promised.”

“Go ahead and share for all I care. I was calling him about his high school reunion that is coming up.”

“He was telling me the same thing, Mr. Peters. How did you find out about the reunion?”

“From my client who wanted me to investigate Mr. Sanchez, so here I am.”

“Who’s your client?” Cody asked.

“Ronald Swanson. They went to high school together.”

“That’s what Jack was telling me. He did mention that he called Mr. Swanson over the telephone and your client sounded like he didn’t remember knowing Jack at that time.”

“I’m getting the same story as well. Why are you out investigating Jack?”

“Mr. Swanson wanted to know if Jack is a real person or not, so here I am.”

Cody laughed.

“You’re really doing your job, Mr. Peters. I will share with Sanchez on this one for sure.”

“You can call me Mark, if you’ll let me call you Cody.”

“That’s fine. Is there anything else I need to know about?” asked Cody.

“No, I don’t think so. Tell Jack I’d like to talk with him again. Now that you and I met, why don’t you tell me about yourself? We might become good buddies.”

Cody shrugged. He didn’t call Mark for a personal telephone call.

“Not this time, Mark. I’m only doing my job like you are. Business comes first.”

“Good point. Are we still going to keep in touch?” Mark asked him.

“Yes. Do you want me to call you at home also?”

“Sure, Cody. I’m sure Jack probably told you I live in New Jersey now. That’s where Mr. Swanson lives.”

“I live in Colorado myself as you saw on the number.”

“Yes, I did figure it out. We should show up at the reunion and see how they both react.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Mark. Then that will make the other classmates think we graduated with them.”

Two points for Cody, Mark told himself.

“I thought it would be the only chance you and I could meet in person.”

“I’m not going with Jack. He can take care of himself.”

He felt Cody sticking his tongue out.

“I’ve enjoyed this conversation, Cody. Hope to talk to you again before the reunion.”

“I shall look forward to it.”

And the conversation ended. Maybe Mark could do some investigating on this Cody Jackson character.

Then Mark got on his telephone and made a few more calls to other clients. He hoped Cody would tell Jack what he said about being a real person or not. Jack would probably laugh at that one for sure, and there is no joke about it. Mark hadn’t talked with Ronald recently, but would tell him about this surprise call from Jack’s investigation. He’d really love that for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Ronald received a telephone call from Mark.

“Hi, Mark,” he said when he answered on the third ring.

“Hello, Ronald. I did make a phone call to Colorado again.”

“What did you find out this time?”

“I talked with the private investigator out there.”

“What’s his name?”

“Cody Jackson. He’s okay, but we did talk about your high school reunion that’s coming up soon.”

“What did he say about that?”

Ronald was curious.

“Well, he got the same job I did from that Sanchez guy.”

“What’s more to this story?”

Ronald wasn’t yet understanding the story, so he let Mark continue on.

“Well, Mr. Jackson did tell me that Mr. Sanchez hired him because he wasn’t so sure on where to start searching for you.”

“He could’ve done that one himself, couldn’t he? That way he wouldn’t have to spend money on a private detective.”

“I understand, Ronald. He and I are thinking we could attend the high school reunion and see for ourselves how you and Jack would react when you see one another for the first time in several years.”

“I already told you I don’t remember this character.”

“I know, Ronald. I’m doing my best to help you out. That’s why you hired me.”

“That’s true.”

“Do you want Jack’s telephone number so that way you can talk for a while?”

“Thanks, but that’s not necessary. I can wait when the high school reunion gets closer. I don’t need Jack’s contact if I don’t remember him after so many years.”

“He told Cody the same thing is what I heard.”

“I’m sure he did. Does he have a family of his own as well?” asked Ronald.

“I was told that he is divorced, has one daughter and two grandsons who happen to be twins.”

“I’m divorced with five children, so my family is a bit bigger.”

“Does that make any difference, Ronald?”

“Of course it doesn’t have to be, Mark. I always wanted a lot of children, and I got what I wanted.”

“I’m sure a lot of other people think the same thing.”

“That’s for sure. I’ll let you know what time the high school reunion is going to be. I haven’t done that quite yet, but I was thinking of doing that when we’re done talking.”

“As for as I know, Jack hasn’t thought of that one quite yet.”

“That’s his job to do that for himself, not mine. I didn’t think of it earlier since I had a lot on my mind lately.”

“I understand that. When my job is finished, I’m going to start another one.”

“Has anyone hired you for anything yet?”

“Not yet. This job sure keeps me busy.”

“I’m sure it does. There’s no need for you and Mr. Jackson to come along to the high school reunion.”

“We decided that we would. I do usually recommend that my clients pay me face – to – face. That’s why I’ll be there.”

“Okay. Does this Jackson person do the same thing?”

“I’m sure that he does, Ronald. All private detectives are all different, let me tell you.”

“I believe you. We’ll talk more about money when you come to the reunion.”

“I can guess that you are bringing your children along with you to this reunion that’s coming up.”

“I plan to, depending on who are available. My daughter Kristin is coming for sure. She was the one who found my old yearbook in the first place.”

“And that’s where I came in?” Mark asked.

“Exactly. That’s where Mr. Jackson did the same thing.”

“What did you say Mr. Jackson’s name is again?” asked Ronald.

“Cody,” Mark answered.

“Thanks. Did Mr. Jackson say where in Colorado that he and Sanchez are located?”

“I haven’t asked him that, but I’d like to guess Boulder or Denver.”

“I’ve never been to Colorado, but I’d like to go there someday.”

“I haven’t been in a few years, but I would like to go out there to visit again sometime.”

“You really do need to take a vacation, Mark. Why don’t you go and do that when I pay you at my reunion?”

“I’ll think about it, Ronald, but you’re right about taking a vacation.”

While Ronald was on the phone with Mark, Kristin and Jonathan walked in. Neither of them knew that their father was in the middle of a phone conversation with somebody.

“Did Dad tell you he was expecting a phone call?” Jonathan asked.

“No, Jonathan. Dad is old enough to do that on his own.”

“I know that.”

“Then you don’t need to ask that, Jonathan. So I’m sure Dad mentioned to you about his high school reunion?”

“No way, Kristin. I haven’t talked to him recently like you have.”

“Oh.”

A minute or two later, Ronald saw his son and daughter walking into the kitchen. He was still talking with Mark.

“I’d like to heat about Dad’s reunion.”

“You will, Jonathan.”

“I know. Do the others know about this reunion?”

“I have no clue, but I doubt it.”

That’s when he finished his telephone call.

“Hi, Kristin and Jonathan.”

“Hi, Dad. Kristin was just telling me about your reunion. Are you planning to go along?”

“Of course I’m going, but I haven’t RSVP yet.”

“Oh.”

“Dad, is there any news on Mr. Sanchez?”

“No. I’m pretty busy right now. I’m sorry, but I have plans to do,” he replied.

“Dad, you are I haven’t seen each other for a while. I’m not leaving now. I just got here.”

“Sorry, Son, but I have a lot on my mind right now. We’ll all go out to dinner tonight.”

“Okay. I’m open,” he said.

“So am I, Dad. While we’re eating, you can tell me everything on this reunion of yours. Kristin didn’t get any details to share.”

“We’ll talk about that tonight.”

They all agreed to meet at six – fifteen.

“See you then, Dad.”

“I’m going to take a shower, so I’m sorry for staying with you right now.”

“That’s okay, Dad. We’ll see you at dinner,” Jonathan said.

“See you.”

Then that’s when they left.


	7. Chapter 7

When Ronald got off with Mark, he saw Kristin walking out of the kitchen with a full glass of milk.

“Do you want me to give you anything, Dad?’ she asked.

“No, thank you, Kristin.”

“Do you have any luck with this Jack Sanchez character?”

“I wouldn’t use the word ‘character,’ Kristin, but I have been in touch with Mr. Peters, so he has found him.”

“Good to hear that. Tell me what he said.”

“He was able to get Sanchez’s contact information and talked with him. Mr. Peters said that Sanchez didn’t sound very friendly. He’s not going to give up on talking with him.”

“That’s a good thing. Did you get the chance to chat with his investigator?”

Ronald answered that question for her.

“Oh. Did he say anything on bringing his family with him?”

“I don’t know how to answer that. I was told that he is a widower with two grandchildren and a daughter.”

“Oh. Maybe he can bring his daughter with him.”

“When the time comes, that’s what we are going to find out.”

“I’d like to guess that he does plan to bring her along like you are with me.”

“That’s a good thought. We’re going out to dinner tonight.”

“That sounds like a good idea, Dad. Do you have any ideas on where and what time?”

“Not yet, but I’ll let you know.”

“Okay. Are you planning on bringing my sisters and brothers?”

“I plan to, but Michael’s interested. I will talk with the others. Maybe Shannon will be interested also.”

“That’s what I think too. Do you want me to tell her for you?”

“Only if you want to, so it’s fine with me.”

“Thank you. Why don’t you invite Michael and Shannon to come with us for dinner? That way you can give them the details.”

“That’s a very good idea. I will go call them right now.”

“Maybe Michael already told Jonathan about this reunion of yours by now.”

“I never really thought about him telling Jonathan, but you could be right.”

“If he already has, maybe he’ll bring him along,” Kristin told her father.

“Maybe. If he does, that’s fine with me.”

“Is there anything you’d like me to look around and see if there’s anything to do?”

“You can try, but you probably won’t be able to find anything,” Ronald said.

“I’m sure there is something. I will find it and go from there.”

“I’m going out to get the mail. I shouldn’t take long.”

“Okay, Dad.”

She watched as her father found his mailbox keys and walked out of the front door. She was finally alone. She had half of a glass to finish the milk she poured for herself. Kristin walked into the empty kitchen to finish the rest of her milk. When she finished, she walked into the living room again.

She saw that his yearbook lying neatly on the living room coffee table. Yes, Ronald still had the same page where he found Jack Sanchez’s picture. It looked like Ronald put a bookmark on that page. He probably did that so he wouldn’t have to keep flipping through the pages, Kristin told herself. She didn’t bother looking at Ronald’s notes he’d made on searching for Jack.

She wondered if her father had a picture of Jack that’s recent. If not, she wouldn’t bother asking him about it. A few more minutes later, she saw him open the door. That she was going to do for him, but he beat her to it.

“Was there any mail?”

“Not much. Mostly bills, so that’s nothing special. Did you find anything to do?”

“Yes, Dad. I’m looking at your yearbook.”

“Again?”

“Yes. Did you ask Mr. Peters for a recent picture so you will be able to find him at this high school reunion of yours?”

“No. I don’t need to ask him that sort of question. I can wait until the reunion gets closer.”

“That question just came to mind. I was going to ask about it later, but I decided to do it now. I do have another question, Dad.”

“What’s that?”

“Do you want to call Michael and Shannon and invite them to supper tonight or do you want me to do that for you?”

“You can call them. I already came up with a place and time when I went to grab the mail.”

“What did you come up with so I can tell them?”

Ronald told her.

“That’s a good choice. I’m going to leave pretty soon. I’ll call them from my house. See you then.”

“Drive safely.”

Once she was out of the door, Ronald went up to take a shower, so that’s exactly what he did.


	8. Chapter 8

So Ronald met in the parking lot at the place he will be eating with his two children and see what sort of plans they had in mind for his high school reunion. So far Kristin and Michael were the only ones there.

“Hi, Dad,” Michael greeted him as he got closer.

“Hi, honey. Hi, Michael. Glad you both decided to meet me here.”

“Jonathan couldn’t make it. He had something else going on.”

“That’s all right. Let’s go inside and find a seat.”

Ronald opened the door for his children. Kristin walked in first. After she and Michael walked inside, Ronald saw a family of five head to the door.

“Thank you,” the woman said.

“You’re welcome.”

After they were inside, Ronald was now able to walk in. It was starting to get busy, which was a good sign. When Ronald rejoined his daughter and son, he was just in time to see a waitress come their way.

Once she gave them a menu at the table, Ronald started to talk.

“Michael, I know that you recently heard me say that I have a high school reunion coming up.”

“Go on, Dad,” Michael told him.

“Mind if I interrupt for a bit, Dad?”

“Yes, honey. What do you have to ask me?”

“Did you RSVP the person in charge of this whole thing?”

“Yes. Just last night.”

“Okay. That’s what I wanted to ask. You may continue.”

“Well, Michael, Kristin already knows this story, so I’m going to tell you about it. I was going through my old high school yearbook one day. I already knew about the reunion since the person in charge told me that he was planning to have a reunion. After that, I was going through some old junk that I came across it. I still have it on my living room coffee table if you’re interested in seeing what your old man looked like a long time ago.”

“You did tell a couple of stories, Dad. Why did you tell us about this reunion? You can go on your own.”

“I know, but I’m pretty sure the other classmates who will show up bring their own families along. I want to bring my children with me.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, Dad. I’m not very busy right now, so I’d be happy to tag along.”

“I’m coming also, Michael. I think it’s interesting to meet the people that Dad went to are like.”

“That’s true. I’m sure you’re excited about it, Dad.”

“I wouldn’t say excited, Michael. I am going to meet my private detective there.”

“You didn’t invite him, Dad. It just doesn’t make much sense to me a private detective would be invited to a high school reunion if he didn’t go to that school back then.”

“I know, sweetheart. I’m not inviting him to the reunion. He’s just there so I can pay him for the nice job he has done for me. I’m guessing a few of my former classmates are.”

“Find out when you get there, Dad.”

“I know.”

The three of them didn’t notice that their waitress came back.

“Are you ready to order or do you want more time?”

“Now would be perfect, ma’am. Kristin, why don’t you go first?”

Kristin told the waitress that she would like to have a salad.

“Is that all, ma’am?”

“Yes, that’s all I want. Thank you, though.”

Michael ordered tuna casserole and Ronald asked for a steak with mashed potatoes and vegetables. Then she left.

“I can tell there’s more to this story, Dad.”

“There is, Son. I’m getting to it.”

“This is an interesting story, Dad. What else do you have to tell me?”

“I saw a picture in the yearbook under the name of a Jack Sanchez. I did receive a call from both him and his private detective.”

“Where from? I sure hope your story is almost done,” Michael replied.

“Almost. I found it odd to get a telephone call from a former classmate I don’t remember.”

“Wow. I’m sure you both used to be friends back in the day,” said Michael.

“Not really. We both had different friends, so we didn’t really talk or anything. We did have a couple classes together, but that’s about it.”

Now Michael was starting to get the picture.

“That means you’re going to find out that he’s still a real person than he was all of those years ago? He might be a whole different person by now.”

Kristin nodded.

“He’s right, Dad. I’m going to look forward on meeting him.”

“I’m meeting my private detective there because he prefers to be paid in person. I like that idea, though. That’s how I’d do it if I was an investigator without having my own website.”

Both Kristin and Michael nodded. Their father made a lot of sense, that’s for sure.

“Is a salad all you’re going to have?”

“Yes, Dad. I’m trying to lose weight.”

“You look fine, honey. You don’t need to diet.”

“I’ve done it before, remember?”

Both father and son nodded.

“I’m happy to pay tonight,” Michael offered.

Ronald let him do that.

“Go ahead, Son. I don’t mind.”

Yes, Michael did bring his wallet along with him as he usually does. Ronald isn’t that type of person to argue, which isn’t often at all. After the waitress returned with their meals, they asked for refills of water.

“Please enjoy your meals,” she told them.

“I have another question, Dad.”

“Yes, Michael?”

“Where did you say that your classmate is located?”

“Colorado,” he answered.

They talked about other things during their meal besides the high school reunion. When they finished, the waitress had already given Ronald the bill.

Like Kristin, Michael isn’t married, so he doesn’t need to go home to a family of his own. He prefers to be single. He dates once in a while, but that’s about it. Even Kristin does the same thing as well. Ronald passed the bill over to Michael. Kristin was almost finished with her salad, so Michael and Ronald let her take all the time she needed.

“I don’t mind doing the tip, Son.”

“You can do that.”

Kristin finally was finished when her paid the tip. Then they headed out for the parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9

The day of the class reunion finally arrived. Yes, Michael, Kristin and Jonathan went with Ronald after all since they didn’t have anything planned. No, they didn’t drive all the way. They ended up flying since Paul Marquez had bought tickets for Ronald. Not all five of his children tagged along, which was fine with him.

“Dad, this should be fun to seeing your former classmates again after several years.”

“Yes, Jonathan. It would give us the chance to meet the families everybody has.”

“Does Mr. Marquez have a family of his own?”

“Don’t know. I’ll find out when we have the reunion to do that.”

It was sometime after 5:15 when their flight arrived. Paul ended up doing the transportation.

There was somebody else hanging out with Paul when Ronald and his children came over to join him. He also saw that there was a woman with the other gentlemen with Paul. Could this woman be Paul’s wife? Ronald asked himself.

“Hello, Paul.”

“Hello, Ronald.”

“You really didn’t have to do transportation for us.”

“I thought it made sense so you won’t be able to mess around on getting lost.”

“That makes sense. Is this your family?”

“No, Ronald. I’m not married. These must be your children.”

“Yes, they are. These are Kristin, Jonathan, and Michael.”

“Nice to meet you,” Michael said ad shook Paul’s hand.

“Hi, Ronald. Do you remember me?” the other man asked.

Ronald studied the man. He didn’t look familiar since it’s been such a long time.

“No, I don’t. You’ll have to tell me.”

“Jack Sanchez. We spoke over the phone, remember?”

Now Ronald finally was able to recognize the man’s voice.

“Yes, I do remember. I somehow don’t remember being friends that far back. Is this young lady your wife?”

“No, I’m a widower. This is my daughter, Elly. She’s a mother of twin boys.”

“Nice to hear you’re a grandfather, Jack. Congratulations,” Ronald said.

“Paul, there is something that I want you to know.”

“What’s that, Ronald?”

“I’m expecting somebody here.”

“At the airport?”

“No. At the reunion.”

“Care to share who?”

“Somebody I’m doing business with. Don’t you worry. He’s not going to stay very long.”

“I’m expecting somebody too.”

Ronald could guess, but didn’t bother who Jack’s person was.

“How many children do you have?” Paul asked.

“Just five. The other two weren’t able to show up.”

“That’s fine, Ronald. Are you married?”

“No. Divorced is all. I don’t have any grandchildren of my own, if that’s what you were going to ask.”

“Do you still have your old yearbook?”

“Of course, Jack. I forgot all about it until one day Kristin here found it.”

“Where did you find it, Miss Kristin?” Paul asked.

“In the attic. I like seeing what our father looked like a long time ago.”

Elly, Michael, and Jonathan all had to agree.

“Dad, is that all right with you that I ride with your friend’s daughter?” asked Elly.

“I don’t mind. What about you, Ronald?”

“I don’t mind, either. Maybe it would give our daughters the chance to get on knowing each other.”

It turned out that Ronald was indeed was right. Elly and Kristin were interested in seeing what they both liked that was in common.

“How long have you been a mother, Elly?” Kristin asked.

“For a while. I’m doing my best to be a good mother. Are you married?”

“No. I enjoy being single. My brothers you saw aren’t married either.”

“I was going to ask that, so you answered the question for me.”

“I guess I did. How old are your children?”

Elly told her.

“Young children, then.”

“Exactly.”

Both Elly and Kristin finally saw that they were starting to make friends with one another. They already are becoming friends, which didn’t take long.

“Did your dad ever tell you stories when you were growing up, Kristin?”

“Not always. He told us that he doesn’t like talking about the past.”

“Did he not enjoy his life back then?” Elly asked her.

“He did, but he’d rather move on to the future and leave the past. How about your dad?’

“Once in a while he would. Now that he has two grandsons, Dad can tell them stories.”

“Which makes a lot of sense. That’s how grandparents are.”

That was another thing both of them had agreed on. They both agreed to hang out together at the reunion. Maybe both Jack and Ronald might have memories with their classmates. At least Ronald and Jack’s classmates would be having their own children and husbands and wives as well. Maybe Elly and Kristin might become with those children as well.

“Has your dad kept in touch with any of his classmates, Elly?”

“Not that I know of. He’s just only enjoying the friends he has now.”

“Same here.”

Elly had left Parker and Carter back home with a couple of neighbors. They had a couple of children themselves, so those children would be happy to play with the twins.

“Do you have any pictures of your children, Elly?”

“Sure I do. Would you like to see them?”

“Sure,” answered Kristin.

Now it was her turn to ask a question.

“What are their names if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Carter and Parker,” answered Elly.

She grabbed out her wallet had opened it so Kristin could have a quick peek.

“How cute. Is it a current picture?”

“No. I’m going to do that soon. Even Dad has been asking the same question.”

“I’m sure he did. Are you married?”

Elly shook her head. No. I’m like my dad. I know they both need a father, but Dad is all they have at the moment. What did your dad mean by expecting somebody?” asked Elly.

“Oh. He’s expecting his private investigator.”

“Why did he do that for?”

“I’ll share some of the story, Elly. I was the one who found his old high school yearbook in the attic upstairs. I was flipping through because I was interested in seeing who Dad’s high school friends he had.”

“I was interested too.”

“I came across your father Sanchez when I asked.’

“So that’s where the private detective came in.”

“Exactly, Elly. Dad had forgotten about him. He hired an investigator because he thought your dad wasn’t a real person.”

“That’s crazy. It does that, I guess. My dad hired one as well. He remembered your dad, but he hired a guy because he was curious where your dad had been living.”

“Now they reunited,” said Kristin.

“Right. Now we know the rest of the story.”


	10. Chapter 10

It was time to leave the reunion. Ronald saw that there was no need to keep in touch with the former classmates in the future. It looked like Elly and Kristin made friends with each other, and both Jack and Ronald were happy about it, Ronald and Mark agreed to meet after the reunion so he could pay Mark then, which did work out for both of the men.

“Looks like our daughters made friends out of one another,” Jack told Ronald.

“I can see that.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, Ronald, how old is Kristin? You never really said anything about that.”

Ronald told Jack, and then he did say the age that Elly is. Kristin and Elly were the type of people who would’ve been friends for one night only, and it looks like Ronald and Jack did the same thing.

“You never really said anything, Ronald. Am I real to you?”

“Yes, you’re a real person, Jack. When Kristin found that yearbook of mine, she flipped over to the page where you were. That she asked me then. You didn’t look familiar and that counts for tonight as well.”

“I guess it could be that neither of us have been friends,” Jack told him.

“I guess you’re right, Jack. Where in Colorado did you say you and Elly are located?” Ronald asked.

Jack told him.

“Have you ever been to Colorado, Ronald?”

Ronald shook his head and answered, “No. I don’t plan to visit there.”

“You might like the mountains. I raised Elly in Colorado, so it’s her home, just like it is with me. I became a local sometime before my freshman year of college.”

“I’ve been a local in New Jersey since my freshman year also.”

“Sorry that you didn’t bring your wife with you besides Kristin and Michael.”

“I have a couple of more children, Jack. They had other things planned and decided not to think about tagging along with their old man.”

“Maybe next time you could have a family vacation sometime,” said Jack.

“Maybe. That’s something I shall keep in mind if we’re all interested.”

“Maybe I will travel to New Jersey. I’ve never been there. How’s the weather been out there in your part of the state?”

“Sunny for now. I like sunny days.”

“Me too. Are you expecting anyone? You look like you are.”

“Absolutely, I am, Jack. Just my private detective is all.”

“Mine’s coming too, but he wanted to come tomorrow instead. He didn’t want the other classmates to stick around. It really doesn’t make much of a difference.”

“I agree. Here he comes,” Ronald said and then waved to Mark Peters.

“What’s his name?” asked Jack.

“You don’t need to know anything, Jack. I’m not going to answer that question.”

“Good.”

“I guess Elly and I should be leaving now. We have a flight back to Colorado right after my detective is finished receiving my money that he had asked for.”

That’s when Mark joined them. He saw that Jack was standing right next to him as they talked.

“I’ll see you again sometime, Ronald.”

“I don’t know about that, Jack. Nice seeing you again.”

“Same to you.”

That’s when Jack left. Ronald heard Jack say, “We’re ready to leave, sweetheart.”

“Okay, Daddy. I’ll be there in a minute or two.”

“All right, but don’t talk too long.”

“I won’t.”

She wanted to be with Kristin for a bit longer.

“I had fun meeting you tonight, Kristin.”

“So did I. Take care. Maybe we should get together again one of these days.”

“Maybe. Take care of those adorable boys.”

“I have been.”

That’s when she and Elly waved. Then Elly ran to Jack.

“Looks like you made a new friend tonight, Elly.”

“Yes, I have. Kristin’s very friendly.”

“That’s good.”

Ronald and Mark watched them leave and they never looked back.

“Looks like toy two both got along just fine.”

“We did okay, but we really never were friends. I don’t see any reason to keep in touch with Jack in the future. That goes with our daughters.”

“I understand, Ronald. You and I can still stay in touch if you want to,” Mark said.

“Nah, I don’t think I’ll need anymore in the future. It was good seeing you tonight.”

Ronald agreed with Mark as he wrote the check and handed it over.

“Thank you, Ronald. I heard a new client coming in tomorrow morning sometime.”

That’s when Kristin joined them.

“Mark, this is my daughter, Kristin. Honey, this is the private detective I mentioned to you.”

“Nice to meet you, sir.”

They both shook hands. She saw that Mark turned out to be a gentleman.

“You and I head back home tomorrow. Early,” he told her.

“That’s fine with me, Dad. Are you going to be in touch with Sanchez again.”

“I don’t think so. Tonight is enough for the two of us.”

“That Elly woman in very friendly. Didn’t you like her as well?”

“Of course I do. This is the first time that I’ve met her.”

“I bet. Ready to head back to the hotel room?”

“Yes,” he answered.

So they made it safely to their hotel. He did the driving, and she didn’t mind.

Both father and daughter slept well that night. They left sometime before 7:30, and that worked out just fine. It was supposed to be rainy when they arrive at the airport back in New Jersey. They didn’t need to ask Jonathan or Shannon to pick them up. Michael left immediately after hanging out at the reunion. Both of them made it home safely.

 

“Home sweet home,” he said.

“I agree, Dad. It was a nice time.”

“Yes, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ronald Swanson is from the first in the series of "SET FREE." If you're still not sure who he is, I suggest you read the "SET FREE" story and get a better idea. Jack Sanchez is with Wendy and her group.


End file.
